Claim Circumnavigated
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been rivals since prek but as they get older. Inuyasha gains more power over Kagome.She starts to fall for him.Especially after memories of the past start to take over.But he just had to make 1 mistake to destroy 1 claim,1 circum.
1. Then And Now

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Claim Circumnavigate Chapter One"Then and Now"

3-year old Kagome sobbed as the 4-year old Inuyasha laughed. Holding his gut. Red paint dripped from Kagome's hair.

"Oh dear!Inuyasha what on earth!"yelled the teacher in shck as Kagome wailed.

Kagome's crying ceased. She tackled Inuyasha, and bit into his arm hard. Blood seeped from the wound. As her neko teeth sunk in deeper. Inuyasha yelled in pain.

He pushed her off, and slashed her right on the arm with his claw's. A group of kid's surrounded them. The teacher picked Kagome off of Inuyasha. Right before she was about to bite him again. Inuyasha was picked up by another.

Both were sent home. From that day...they were rival's. Rival until they part.

_**13-Years Later**_

Kagome fumed as Sango handed her some paper towel's. Kagome's face was red in rage.

"Okay, what happened,Kagome?What'd Inuyasha do this time?"asked Sango a bit curious but wouldn't be surprise if it was abusive.

Kagome yelled"I hate him so much!He keep's trying to embrasse me!He's so AH!"

"Okay.I understand that...calm down"sighed Sango heavily.

Kagome took a deep breath"Sorry.Okay...I was on my way to lunch.You know I love wearing boat long sleeve shirt's,ne?"

"Yeah, but it's also the first time your Mom aloud you to wear it to school"stated Sango nodding for her to continue.

Kagome nodded"I know.So...when I got here this morning...boy's were all over me.Inuyasha was glaring at me disgusted.I smirked.So we now skip to lunch.We started our usual arguement...

_**Flashback**_

_"What you gonna do you got damn feline?Bite me?Again!"yelled Inuyasha angerly in her face._

_She didn't notice the closeness between them. Sango groaned, and turned away from the scene which was a mistake. Most people groaned, and also looked away. Some watched. Inuyasha smirked, and pushed her against the wall._

_Way to close for her likeing. She blushed visiably. His breath brushed against her lips,_

_"Don't ever wear that shirt again"_

_Kagome growled, and pushed him back"No!I'll wear when ever I want too!You don't tell me what to do!"_

_"Fine...I warned you"growled Inuyasha grabbing mustard from a table, and squirting it all over the shirt._

_Kagome shreaked in horror. She kicked him in his knee, and grabbed some milk, and poured it on his head. He growled rubbing at her knee. Kagome ran off to the bathroom, cursin unpleasant thing's. Sango ran after her completely confused._

_**End Flashback**_

Sango was shocked then smirked"That's VERY unusal for Inuyasha to act all...'You're hot' to you"

"Yeah, it is"whispered Kagome. "But that's besides the point here"

Sango laughed"Riiiight...here change into this shirt"

"Thank's,Say"smiled Kagome taking off the destroyed shirt, and putting on the short sleeved shirt.

Kagome took out her red, and black arm-warmer's then put them on. Her raven hair had red high-light's. Every since Inuyasha and that paint incident. She liked the look though. Kagome let her hair loose from it's ponytail for once.

Sango gasped"You're letting it down?"

"Yeah.I suppose"sighed Kagome.

They walked out the bathroom, and to class. She got lustful eye's on her. Expectly, her # 1 fan, Kouga. All because she had her hair down. She was about to pull it back, but Sango shot her a death glare.

Even Inuyasha stole glances. She smirked a bit, even blushed once. Sango, and Miroku looked a bit bewildered when Inuyasha looked into her eye's and blushed then she did as well. Both smiling. That changed when the bell wrong though.

Kagome walked past Inuyasha's desk, and slid all his stuff onto the floor.

Inuyasha yelled pissed"KAGOME!!!"

"Oops...how clumsy of me!Darn!"giggled Kagome running out the class room as he hurried to get his stuff to get her back.

Kagome slowed down as she realized no one was following her. She smirked, but it faded when she was grabbed by the arm.

Inuyasha hissed in her ear"Got you"

She looked up to meet angry amber eyes. His silver hair sort of wet. Kagome glared into his eyes.

"Would you leave me alone, Inuyasha?"growled Kagome as his hand brushed her hair out her eyes.

Inuyasha snorted"Do you actually think, I was going to let what you did off the hook?"

"No, but it was pay back,"smirked Kagome, "we're even,ne?"

Inuyasha leaned in closer"We're never even"

He pushed her roughly into the tree behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?"growled Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked leaning in closer"Nothing."

Kagome began to feel weird. His sweet breath; brushed against her lips. She could taste it. Kagome yearned it now. Inuyasha bursted into laughter, and pulled away.

"You liked my closeness, didn't you?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled"No, of course not!"

"The scent's all over you!"growled Inuyasha; sick of her correcting him.

Kagome pushed him out of her way, and ran home. He glared after her, his cell began to ring.

Inuyasha grumbled"Yo?"

"Where'd you go, man, "yelled Miroku's shocked voice, "Kikyo was walking right toward you!"

Inuyasha shrugged not caring"Messing with Kagome.She actually released that scent.Kouga was right"

"Of course, I was."came his cocky voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes"Yeah, whatever.What's the bet this time?"

"I bet you a hundred bucks,"smirked Kouga as Inuyasha snorted, "the bet is to get Kagome to go out with you.When you do; maybe after a month; brake her heart.Simple."he said a bit sinistery.

Inuyasha smirked"Excellent, Kouga!Tommorow plan one will be, activated.This will be the ultimate!"

"Alright, whatever.Talk to you, tommorow."grunted out Kouga.

Miroku sighed into the phone,"I really hope you don't do this, Inuyasha."

"Miroku, relax.It's a simple joke.Also if I denied to his dare, that wolf-crap will snitch on me,"explained Inuyasha, "you in o out.I warn you though...once you're in; there's no turning back."

Miroku sighed"I'm in."

"Perfect."smirked Inuyasha.

_**Higurashi-Shrine**_

The skies rumbled soon as, Kagome, walked in the house.

Kagome called"Mom!Gramp's!Souta!I'm home!"

No answer came. She ran into the kitchen to see a note on the counter;she read it:

**Dear Kagome,**

**We've gone to Kyoto to vist family. Sorry, we didn't wait for you. Please Kagome, dom't think you're free to kill Inuyasha.We hope for surprise's.Ja'ne**

**Love,**

**Mom, Gramps, Souta**

Kagome giggled at the last part, of the letter. Kagome sighed, but jumped when the phone rung. She ran for the phone; skidding to a stop on her sock's.

"Hello?"asked Kagome combing her hair back; with her hand.

A cocky;to familiar voice came threw,"What up, Kagome?"

"Gah!Can I have some air,please!Stop bothering me, you got damn stalker!"yelled Kagome as he chuckled.

Inuyasha whispered in a hot tone,"You wanted to kiss me, didn't you?Wanted me to be the very first boy you kiss?"

Tear's struck her eyes; as a memory hit her hard. Kagome began to shiver, and cry silently. But said in a whisper,

"Trust me, Inuyasha.You ar.are not my first."

Inuyasha laughed,"Like I'd believe you!"

Kagome hung up the phone, and ran upstairs. She sobbed into her pillow. Kagome wiped her tears; she laid on her back, and glared at the ceiling. It always made her sad; to think Inuyasha was disgusted of her. For some unknown reason.

The only time, Kagome, had ever seen Inuyasha's tears; were when his parents died. Her father had also died. Along with them. She hugged her pillow, and cried herself to sleep.

_**Kagome's Dream**_

_She was running, and running. Darkness surrounding her. Kagome could see her father, in the distance. He was getting on a plane. She heard a familiar song in the background._

_He use to sing it to her. Tear's ran down her face as Izayoi, Inu Taisho, and her father, Ken, get onto the plane. _

_Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs, "Dad!Izayoi!InuTaisho!No!Don't go!He set you up!No!"_

_A man with terrifying crimson eyes; stepped in front of her. Kagome fell back._

_"Relax.Don't be so scared, "he whispered capturing her lips._

_At the same time, he was ripping her clothing off. She pounded on his chest; even pushed at him. She only got bruise's. In reality, Kagome was screaming. Not wanting to remeber the tormenting memories._

_**End Dream**_

Kagome shot up, panting. She bursted out into sobs. The clock read; 8:45AM

She hurried, and got dressed. Kagome raced to school. It was finally, Friday.

_**School; 9:03AM**_

"Late,Miss.Higurashi?"frowned Mr.Jay.

Kagome's breath hitched, "I overslept.Sorry."

She sat behind, Sango. Her muscles relaxed; just a bit, anyways. Everyone noticed her red eyes; knew she had been crying. Most people glared at Inuyasha. Blaming him.

Kikyo smirked at him, intrested. He shrugged; acting like he didn't care. He couldn't help but think,

_"Is she sad, because of what I said.I thought I was imaging stuff when I heard her sob."_

What she said clicked into his head, "_Trust me, Inuyasha.You ar.are not my first._"

He watched as, Sango, stood up pale as snow,

"Mr.Jay...may I take Kagome to the restroom?"asked Sango with tear's in her eye's.

He nodded, and they both left. Everyone began whispering, except Miroku, and Inuyasha. They were more chocked to Sango, with tears. Something bad, really bad must've happened.

_**PLEASE REVIEW...I WORKED HARD ON THIS YOU KNOW. CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S LONG?? YAY! OH, AND THE SEQUEL TO EVERY EMOTION, EVERY MISTAKE COUNTS IS COMING SOON!!!!**_


	2. Plan Activated, But Backfired!

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Claim Circumnavigated Chapter Two"Plan Activated, But Backfired!"

At the end of school, Kagome walked by herself. Inuyasha followed until, Sango had left to her house. He continued to follow, Kagome. That is, until they came to three graves. His eye's sadened.

Kagome sat on the ground. Her shoulder's shook, a bit. He relaxed, and walked up beside her, and sat.

Kagome jumped"Oh, Inuyasha!I didn'y-

"Yeah, who cares you didn't hear me."grunted Inuyasha looking at the graves.

Kagome sighed, "What do you want, now?Want to do another experiment?"

"No, I came to ask what was up with you?Today... I never seen you so sad before"he whispered almost to soft; for her liking.

Kagome glared, "Like you care"

"Who said I didn't care?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome snorted, "Who are to kidding?"

"What do you mean?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome stood, "You tell me the same thing."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and stood up. She turned, and looked up at him. His amber eyes intense. He began to his cocky smirk, and she knew he'd remebered something. Something, she didn't know.

"You heard what I said."whispered Inuyasha; grabbing her chin, and making her look up at him more clearly.

Kagome whispered back, "I... I'm not sure I can believe that."

"Oh, really?" he whispered leaning in closer.

Kagome whispered, "Wha...what are you-

"Shhh." he whispered romanticly; as though from a movie.

Inuyasha captured Kagome's soft lips into a romantic kiss. She gasped; giving Inuyasha a offer of slipping his warm tongue into her mouth. Kagome sighed in pleasure, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss heated. Both panting; as position changed with speed.

Kagome panted more, as he squeezed her waist. Inuyasha was loving this; every second of it. The main thing he wanted to believe was, that he was the first boy she kissed. For being her first, she sure was a heck of a kisser. All his forms repeated this; inside him.

Inuyasha pulled away. Both were panting. Kagome looked up at him, she licked her lips. As did he soon after. She fiddled with his silver strands.

He placed light kisses on her neck. She began to feel queasy inside. Kagome pulled away, and blushed flame red.

Kagome asked, "What's happening?"

"I explained that already."whispered Inuyasha in a totaly daze.

Kagome saw flashes of her past, and took a huge step back; shaking her head, "No, I can't do this, Inuyasha"

"What's the matter, Kagome?"asked Inuyasha eye's feeling with concern; which shocked them both.

Kagome looked at the ground, sadly"This is to weird.At first you're insulting me... then-

"I...I can't explain these feelings, Kagome.They just...came out of nowhere,"whispered Inuyasha; taking a step toward her. "That's not even what's bothering you.Tell me why you were late?Tell me the truth."

Kagome shook her head, "I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"he yelled pulling her into a hug.

A deep friendship they hid; came seeping out. She began to sob in his arms; he hugged jer tighter. The memory flooded out. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Kagome whispered,"He killed them...then when my mum sent me to that school, he raped me!He said if I told he'd kill everyone I know in life!That my dad, and your parents were a warning!"

"Why didn't you at least tell me, Kagome?"asked Inuyasha feeling his heart darken, and sink each time she sobbed.

Kagome whispered,"Believe it or not...I didn't wat you to get hurt.I was only 10, Inuyasha.I...I-

"Shhh... it's okay.How we acted toward's each other...it's all in this past.This is now."he whispered in his ear.

Kagome relaxed,"I'm so sorry."

"Stop it.This isn't your fault...when I find that basturd he's dead!"growled Inuyasha; his eyes going red.

Kagome whispered,"Calm down!Please."

She began to sob again. The sky rumbled. He picked her up, and ran toward his house.

_**Takahashi Mansion**_

Sesshomaru, and Rin watched as Inuyasha walked in. He sat Kagome on her feet.

"Uh...hey, Kagome?This is new."mused Rin; looking up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha snorted,"Mind your on, Kagome."

Kagome followed behind him. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, and he glared back. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, and squeezed it. He relaxed, then followed her. Both Rin, and Sesshomaru looked bewildered at what just happened.

"What's going on?Hell froze over!Oh my gosh!"gasped Rin jumping; acting as though she's in pure joy.

Sesshomaru smirked,"Knock it off.I don't know what's going on, but... it's not good."

"Let's go listen to them talking, then?"asked Rin with big sparkling indigo eyes.

Seshomaru smirked,"Alright."

He ONLY had a good, happy mood around Rin. They tip-toed up the stair's, and into Sesshomarus room. Sesshomaru laid on his bed, and listened. Rin pressed her ear against the wall; hearing perfectly.

_**Inuyasha's Room-(Rin, and Shessy listening)**_

"Here put this on."whispered Inuyasha; handing her a white, long sleeve, t-shirt, and brand new boxers that were his.

Inuyasha grabbed a black tank top, and some boxer's, then went into the bathroom. Kagome began to undress. Soon as she finished, he walked in. He laid on his bad, and Kagome laid beside him. Inuyasha watched as her eyes filled with tears, and as she blinked them back.

Inuyasha whispered,"Where is he now?"

"Why?"asked Kagome looking up at him.

Inuyasha hissed,"So I can kick his ass!"

"You're going to get hurt, Inuyasha.You're not even suppose to know.If you get hurt, or worse killed...I'll never forgive myself."whispered Kagome stuffing her face into his pillow.

Inuyasha ran his clawed hand threw her wet,raven hair,"The fact is this man forced himself on you, and got what he want.I'm not going to continue to let him think he won.He's been mighty, and proud for 6 whole years.It ends now."

(**Sesshomaru turned blood red, and Rin looked at him with tears, and confusion**)

"He's gotten what he want's, Inuyasha.Just drop it!"yelled Kagome glaring into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha whispered,"Other then the fact he raped you!Remeber!He killed my got damn parents!I won't let that go, until he is dead, and in the soil!"

"Got damn it, Inuyasha!I knew I should've kept it to myself!You used all those words you said, just to get your freaking answer!You're such a jerk!"yelled Kagome.

The door swung open, and Sesshomaru stomped in.

Sesshomaru yelled in rage,"Was it Hakudoshi that raped you,Kagome!?"

Kagome pulled on her pants, put on her shoes, and pushed past Sesshomaru. She literally just walked out. Not a tear in sight. Instead, there was a cold look. Matching, Sesshomaru's.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru's eyes went blood red, and his jaw tightened. He stomped after Kagome. Inuyasha put some baggy black jeans on when Rin followed. Sesshomaru grabbed both of Kagome's arms, and pushed her VERY HARD into the wall behind her.

"I'm REALLY get tired of your attitude!"growled Sesshomaru getting his demon features.

Rin screamed"SESSHOMARU STOP YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Kagome just looked into directly in the eyes. Pain was all you saw. Her eyes went silver, and a glare formed. The veins on her neck began to turn blackish. Her throbbing back aching.

Inuyasha finally pushed Sesshomaru off. Inuyasha then tackled his brother to the floor. There was a dent in the wall behind, Kagome. He pushed her really hard.

"Kagome!Are you alright!Snap out of it!"yelled Rin as she just glared into her eyes.

Kagome began to growl. It started deep within her thorat, and got louder as the two fought. Rin hugged Kagome.

Kagome whispered,"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She pushed Rin back, and slid to the floor. Kagome hugged her knee's, an sobbed her eyes out. Pain was all she could feel, now. The memories...would never leave. Rin had enough,

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!!"

This didn't stop them. Rin raninto the bathroom, and filled a bowl(that happened to be there)up with icy cold water. She then ran out, and threw it out both of them. They broke apart. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

He touched her shoulder, and she winced. Sobbed harder, to show she was wounded.

Inuyasha yelled,"Look what you did!"

"I can't believe you'd do that to, Kagome!HOW DO YOU EXPECT HER TO ACT!YOU BOTH WERE INTERROGATING HER!SESSHOMARU! YOU CAN CONSIDER US OVER!"yelled Rin at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru went pure white.

Rin called,"Kagome!You coming or staying!"

Kagome stood, and followed Rin. She limped a bit.

"I'll take you to the hospitl,"whispered Rin taking her hand.

Inuyasha yelled,"Rin!I need to ta-

"You both go to hell!Kagome's has always been a sister to me, and look what you both caused!You couldv'e seriously hurt her!"yelled Rin.

Kagome was still crying, with her back turned.

Inuyasha yelled,"I didn't do anything!"

"Inuyasha!You hurt her emotionaly, and Sesshomaru...supriseingly...you hurt her physically.I bet you'd do the same to me,ne?"whispered Rin hurt.

Sesshomaru yelled,"Rin,wait!"

Rin turned away with a teared filled eyes. Kagome followed Rin. They heard Rin's mustang start, and speed off. Wheel's squealing, and all. Sesshomaru fell to the floor, and Inuyasha stomped into his room.

He got dressed, and ran out the house. Go to the hospital. He didn't care what his dumbass brother did.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I WORKED HARD ON THIS, BUT I KNOW I MADE MISTAKES, SO WHAT...STILL A STORY!NOT SCHOOL!**_

_**WE ALL KNOW SESSHOMARU WOULD NEVER HURT A FLY (AHEM,NOT!) DUHHHH!!!!**_

_**I SHOULD BE SAYING HE DOESN'T HESITATE TO KILL!!!!**_


	3. The Alert

DarkShadow At Midnight

Dislcaimer:I don't own!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claim Circumnaivgated Chapter Three"The Alert!"

Inuyasha didn't go into the hospital, until the rain stopped. Just to kill time. When it finally died to a drizzle, he walked into the hospital. He walked up to the counter.

A woman with long blonde hair, and misty blue eyes asked,"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, what room is Kagome Higurashi in?"asked Inuyasha as she clicked around on the computer.

She kept looking him up, and down. As if intrested. If he wasn't in such a situation; he flirt back.

She smiled,"She's in room 2B, second floor."

"Thanks"smirked Inuyasha; walking to his destination.

He took the stairs, because there was a long line for the elevator. He finally got to the second floor, he walked up to 2B. He heard whispers. Inuyasha took a deep breath, and opened the door. Rin, and Kagome turned and looked at him.

Rin asked,"Why are you here?I told y-

"You aren't my Mom...you don't tll me what to do, Rin!"yelled Inuyasha in her face.

Rin saw sadness flicker in her eyes. Kagome looked at them both. She really didn't want to talk to him. They had bandaged her back, but also gave her a shot to soothe the pain.

Inuyasha asked,"Can I talk to Kagome alone?"

"Yeah."whispered Rin; walking out the room.

Rin walked out the room, when Inuyasha heard the door click. He turned toward Kagome. She was looking directly into his eyes.

Inuyasha whispered,"I didn't mean what I said before, Kagome."

"I know,"whispered Kagome; running her hand threw her silky raven hair.

Inuyasha laid beside her. She looked into his amber eyes; he ran his hand down her shoulder.

Inuyasha whispered, "Your back hurt?"

"No, it's numb.I can't feel anything."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Can't say that's good, but at least aren't feeling pain."

"Are you still going to try, and kill Hakudoshi?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "He killed my parents, Kagome.I can't just let that go."

"I need to go home.I bet my Mum has already called."whispered Kagome; standing up, and slipping on the shirt she was wearing.

Inuyasha whispered,"Let me take you home?"

"Sure"smiled Kagome.

They walked out the room. To see Rin, and Sesshomaru. Rin didn't look happy at all, and Sesshomaru just looked straight up, cold.

Kagome whispered,"Rin...Inuyasha's taking me home."

"Alright."smiled Rin solemnly, but it turned into a frown; soon after.

Sesshomaru sighed,"Kagome...I'm sorry.I didn't mean to hurt you.I...It's just hard."

"I understand.Rin... he didn't mean to d it.He did the same thing to Inuyasha, the day their parents died.I even went neko mad.That's how I got sent to that school."explained Kagome woth a treamble; on her voice at the end.

Sesshomaru whispered,"Still...we're going to get that basturd.I can't let you stop me."

"I won't."whispered Kagome; leaving the hospital.

Inuyasha followed behind her. Rin watched them leave, but turned back to Sesshomaru. Who was right in front of her. She gasped, and stepped back. He pulled her closer.

Sesshomaru whispered,"Please forgive me, Rin.I would never hurt you.After that basturds dead...I will feel a bit better."

"I forgive you,Sesshomaru.I'm glad you apolegized."smirled Rin; as he leaned.

Sesshomaru smirked,"Yeah..."

Sesshomaru captured, Rin's, lips. Rin sighed in pleasure, then kissed back.

_**In Front Of Higurashi-Shrine**_

Inuyasha asked, "Do you want me to stay over?There's gonna be storm tonight."

"No, I'll be fine.I need some time to believe that...you know"whispered Kagome; beginning to blush.

Inuyasha smirked, "Believe what?That we're going out?"

"Yeah."whispered Kagome.

She got out, as did Inuyasha. He walked her to the porch.

Kagome looked up at him, "This is a bit weird.Just yesturday we were, argueing, and hitting each other."

"I know, but I told you.I want that to be the past, and this be now."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded,"Me too.To tell you the truth, I've had a crush on you since middle school, but it was always shown in hate."

"Oh, really.I had a crush on you since elementary."smirked Inuyasha; leaning in.

Kagome whispered, "Oh..."

Inuyasha captured her lips into a soft, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It heated, and deepend. Inuyasha made a mistake, he pushed her into the door. Kagome whimpered in the kiss. He pulled away,

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to do that.I forgot your back was injured."

Kagome smiled, "It's alright."

The sky rumbled. They looked up. She slid her hands down to his chest.

"I'll see you tommorow,okay?"asked Inuyasha, hopefully.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

He captured her lips, into a quick, warm kiss. They then pulled away.

"Goodnight."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome waved, "Goodnight."

Kagome walked inside, and closed the door. Darkness clouded tje room; as she heard his car speed off. She flipped on a light, and walked into the kitchen. The phone's message service flashed. She pressed the first one.

"**Kagome...this is mom...where are you?Have you killed Inuyasha?**"

_Second Flash_

"**I'm getting worried, Kagome!Where are you!**"

Kagome heard enough, before the phone rung. She rolled her eyes, and picked it up. She cleared her thorat, and made her voice deep,

"_Is this the mother of the defendent?_"

Ms.Higurashi yelled, "WHAT!WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!?"

"Mom, mom...it's me.Calm down.You thought I killed him?"laughed Kagome; until she was holding her side.

Ms.Higurashi panted, "Kagome Mitzuki Higurashi!That was not funny!At all!"

"I'm sorry, realx.It was a simple joke.Nothing ultimate."giggled Kagome.

Ms.Higurashi asked, "Where have you been?"

"With Rin."lied Kagome.

Ms.Higurashi smiled,"Alright.I'm alright.Will you be alright; there for about a month and a half?She just had her baby, and she needs help around the house."

"Alright.I'll live."smiled Kagome, sadly.

Ms.Higurashi smiled,"Thank you, dear.I have to go."

"Bye.I lov-

Ms.Higurashi hung up, before Kagome could finish. Tear's clouded her vision. The phone rung again.

Kagome grabbed it quick,and asked"Mom!?"

"Uh,no...it's Inuyasha."came his voice.

Kagome sighed, "Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'...what's with you?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shook away tears, "Nothing."

"Everytime you say nothing's wrong, theres something wrong."explained Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed,"Nothing.It's just my mom...she doesn't...just forget it."

"What happened?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Before Dad died...mom use to tell me she loved me.Now it's just 'bye'.She doesn't care.She gives Souta the same love.Is it, because I look more like Dad?She doesn't even like looking me in the eye, anymore.She's staying a month, and a half up there.Just to stay away from me."

"Don't think like that, Kagome."sighed Inuyasha.

The sky rumbled more.

Kagome sighed,"It's obvious; anyway...I better go.The lights might go out, if I keep on all this electricity."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?There by yourself?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled,"Thanks for worrying, but I'll be fine."

"Alright, goodnight."sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled sadly,"Goodnight."

She hung up, and turned all the lights out, and lit a few candles. Kagome grabbed the wireless phone, and went upstairs; into her room. Kagome she sat about five candles in her room; which lit the whole room. Kagome took off her shirt. She took off the bandages.

Her back was healed. No longer were there brusies. Her neko side healed her, perfectly. Kagome smiled, and put on a white tank top, and girl boxers. She grabbed her IPOD, and laid on her bed.

Kagome put it on Winter Love-BoA. She didn't hear the phone ring, because she had the volume up. She began to doze off.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Inuyasha growled as Kagome didn't pick up for the fifth time. The house phone, nor the cell. Was she hurt?

"_I'm suppose to be playing this pratical joke on,Kagome...then why do I feel...as though I...love her_"thought Inuyasha.

He shook the thought off, and grabbed his coat. He got into his car, and sped off to Kagome's home. When he got there, he jumped into the tree next to her room. He pried the window open. Inuyasha jumped into her room, queitly.

There on the bed was a sleeping, Kagome. He relaxed, and knelt beside her. She looked do innocent; so peaceful. He ran his hand threw her raven hair. She let out a satisfied purr.

Inuyasha smirked.

He whispered in her ear,"Kagome...you look so beautiful when you're sleep."

She stirred in her sleep; after while those amazing hazel eyes opened. Kagome looked up at him, and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"yawned Kagome.

Inuyasha laid beside her, and whispered,

"I missed you to much."

Kagome smiled,"I missed you too.People at school are really gonna think their crazy.When they see us together."

"Who cares?"smirked Inuyasha; caressing her cheek.

Kagome sighed,"Winter's coming.Hopefully, mom won't be back to make me do that Shrine meet concert.It's so annoying.All the people do is criticize me, and the shrine."

"You have a what, now?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed,"Every year a shrine has to have meet with other shrine's around.There's a lot.So I have to sing like so type of chrismas song.I've done it since I was, five."

"I never heard you sing, before."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled,"You'll get your chance around chrismas time.You can wait, until then."

"You got any home video's f your father singing that song to you?I want to se-

Kagome stood up,"Yeah...but If I start cry-

"Kagome...you don't have too."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled,"No, it's on."

She got a box from under her bed, and they walked downstairs. She looked for the perfect one and put it in. Kagome sat right next to Inuyasha. He hugged her to him. She was going to need it.

The home movie started, and it showed a filthy Kagome crying her eyes out. Ken, the man with long raven hair and hazel, eyes was knelt in front of her.

"This is when you pused me in the mud."giggled Kagome; feeling tears burn her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked,"Oops."

_**Kagome smiled. Ken waved at the camera, and whispered for her to wae at mommy. **_

_**"I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean to push you, Kagome.Stop these tears, now."he**__ said softly._

Inuyasha watched as tears fell down her cheek.

_**The 6-year old Kagome yelled/sobbed,"He did it on purpose!"**_

_**Her mother laughed in the back ground. **_

_**"Maki!This is not a laughing matter."he yelled; smiling.**_

_**Kagome smiled a bit. Sadness, and happiness ran threw her entire body.**_

_**Maki giggled,"I'm sorry...she looks so much like you when shes mad.Red face, and baby pout face"**_

_**"Hey!"they both yelled.**_

_**Maki laughed harder. The laugh reminded him so much of Kagome. **_

_**Maki giggled,"Okay,okay...Kudo...hold the camera, while I change, Kagome."**_

_**"Right."came a familar voice.**_

**Kagome smiled,"That's my uncle Kudo.I haven't seen him in a year.He still treats me like his favorite niece.I'm glad.Mom... went to vist him, and his wife.I want to see him so bad.He looks so much like dad.The only thing different is that he has red hair."**

**"Oh."nodded Inuyasha, still watching the TV.**

_**Ken had laughed at something,"Oh...real nice one,Kudo."**_

_**"Yeah, I'm serious!She literally began to strangle me.I was only joking!"he laughed; from behind the camera.**_

_**Kagome ran back into the picture,"I'm clean!"**_

_**"Feel better?"asked Ken.**_

_**Kagome nodded,"Momme, promised to give me ice cream after dinner for once."**_

_**"Maki...you know ice cream makes her hyper, right?"asked Ken looking at the woman with long raven hair.**_

_**Maki nodded, "Yeah,I know.It's Friday,Ken.Let's let her have some for once."**_

_**"Well...your choice is Strawberry or Vanilla.Chocolate makes way to hyper."sighed Ken.**_

_**Kagome laughed,"I'm allergic to strawberry, remeber.Duhhh."**_

"You were Sarcastic then, and still are."pointed out Inuyasha, smirking.

Kagome giggled/half sobbed,"I know."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, and ran his hand threw her hair. To soothe her.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! MORE OF THE HOME VIDEO IS COMING!!!! NEXT TIME ON CLAIM CIRCUMNAVIAGTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Lies

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!! I also don't own Butterfly Kisses from Bob Carlisle. I also don't own Hero by Mariah Carey.

Claim Circumnavigated Chapter 4"Lies"

_**"I knew that,sport."laughed Ken.**_

_**Kagome asked,"Daddy...can you sing to me!Please!"**_

_**"Alright.Kudo...get the guitar."smirked Ken standing up.**_

_**Ludo handed Maki the cam."Alright...here it is."**_

_**"Alright.Here we go."smiled Ken taking a deep breath.**_

Kagome whispered,"Here is goes."

**Ken began to sing, Inuyasha was amazed, he had an awesome voice:**

**There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...**

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world, but I remember...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time, oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bridegroom just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl, and she leaned over...

Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy, don't cry.  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.

To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.

When Ken finished Kagome was hugging Ken. Kagome bursted into sobs. Inuyasha hugged her. The movie shut off when him hugging her, fatherly. She sobbed harder as his face flashed in her head.

"I miss him so much!I'll never get hug him again!I feel like my heart is being burned!Why did this have to happen to me!"sobbed Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered,"Kagome...no matter what...he'll always be within your heart."

"I didn't even get to see him.All I hear is that a plane crashed.I...my heart is sinking more, and more.I miss his warm hugs.His soft voice."whimpered Kagome against him.

Inuyasha had tears in his eyes,"I... I know how you feel...my mother use to sing this song to me.It's called Hero."

Kagome hugged, Inuyasha. She knew he was hurting just as much as she was. He tightened his hug on her. Kagome continued to sob in his chest.

"I promise to protect you, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha; into her ear.

Kagome whispered, "Thank you."

_**A Month Later**_

"Inuyasha!The concerts tonight.I have a huge suprise for you."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kouga,"yeah...I have a surpise f.for you too."

"Really!?"asked Kagome; with his favorite smile.

Inuyasha nodded, "Sango, and the others coming?"

"Yeah!Even my uncles down here!This day is going so great!"smiled Kagome up at him.

Inuyasha smirked,"I'm glad."

"Are you alright?"asked Kagome concerned.

Inuyasha leaned in, and captured her lips; into a passionate kiss. Kagome kissed him back.

He pulled away, and smirked, "I feel great."

"Good."smiled Kagome.

Sango was waving for Kagome to come over.

Kagome smiled,"Be back in a second,Inu."

She ran over. Miroku, and Kouga stood with Inuyasha.

"Are you doing it tonight,Inuyasha?It's been a month."smirked Kouga.

Inuyasha growled then pushed Kouga back,"I'm not doing it!I'm really in love with her, Kouga!I can't bare to brake her heart!"

"I had a feeling you'd so this, dogturd!"yelled Kouga growling back.

Inuyasha spay, "Who is she going to believe me or you!Wolf-crap!"

Miroku smirked, and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder satisfied. Kouga stomped off. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm proud of you.Have you told her you loved her yet?"asked Miroku.

Inuyasha shook his head,"Nah.Tonight...I'm giving her this."

There in a small black box was two Sterling Silver Engraved Message Ring, with a heart diamond in the middle. Miroku's eyes went wide as plates. One said Inuyasha's Property, and the other said Kagome's Property.

Miroku sighed, "You're going to drive her insane."

"It's a promise ring."sighed Inuyasha; rolling his eyes.

Miroku nodded, "I know.From the engravings that's obvius.This is a serious matter to all girls, you know."

"Yeah...I know...my Dad told me wabout when he did this with my mother.He made a huge mistake, but they got back together.Hope I have that much luck."sighed Inuyasha heavily.

Miroku asked, "You know, Kouga's, gonna do something don't you?"

"Hell yeah, it's obvious!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome's voice came, "What's obvious?"

Inuyasha jumped, and shoved the box in his pocket. Miroku bursted out laughing. Sango punched his arm, he rubbed it. He stifled his laugh, though.

"What's funny?"asked Kagome.

Sango smiled, "Miroku scared the crap out of him, that's what."

"Keh!Whatever."grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at her watch, "I got to go home, and get dressed. It's at 8!"

She gave Inuyasha a quick kiss, and ran to her house.

_**Higurashi-Shrine**_

Kagome smiled in the mirror. She had on a black long sleeve shirt, that went over her black jeans.

"Kagome!It's time!"called Maki.

Kagome nodded, "Alright,Mom!"

She walked past the entrance door. Inuyasha walked in.

"You're here!"smiled Kagome hugging him.

Inuyasha smiled,"I told you I would, Kags."

"You look a bit pale, Inuyasha."whispered Kagome; looking up at him.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome...I...I... there's something I want to tell."

"Kagome!On stage now!"called Kudo; as the song began to start.

Kagome smiled, "Here goes your suprise.We can talk later."

Inuyasha sighed, and went to where Sango, and Miroku were sitting. He didn't see Kouga around, but he a very bad feeling.

"Konbanwa-minasan, I'm about to sing a song.That's speical to someone I know.It's called Hero.So..here I go."smiled, Kagome when Inuyasha's eyes went soft.

The piano began to play, and she began to sing. Everyone,including people from school loved her voice:

There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are.

There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away.

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on.  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone.  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you.

(Inuyasha felt ever worry inside melt. Her voice...was so passionate. Tears burned Inuyasha's eyes)

It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold.

You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear.

And then a hero comes along.  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside.  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone.  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you,

Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow.  
But don't let anyone,  
Tear them away.

Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow.  
In time,  
You'll find the way.

And then a hero comes along.  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside.  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you.

That a hero lies in you.

Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes. Sango had tears in her eyes. That was SO sweet. This ran threw Sango's head. Kagome walked off the stage after the lights shut off on the stage.

People cheered. Inuyasha stood, and went to the back. When he saw Kagome, he pulled her into a hug. She relaxed, and hugged him back.

"Thank you so much, Kagome."came Inuyasha's treambling voice.

Kagome pulled away, and looked up at him, "What was it, you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that...I loved you, Kagome.I want to give you something."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes teared as he showed her the promise room. He put the one that said 'Inuyashas Property' on her left hand's middle finger, and turned the diamond inward. He put the other on his own finger.

Inuyasha whispered,"I promise to stay faithful to one another, I promise to seal a pledge of eternal friendship, I promise to remain free from addictive behavior, I promise that at some point in time, I will propose to you, and I promise you in time...I'll get you a bigger diamond then this."

"Oh, Inuyasha.I promise too.I love you so much."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha captured her lips into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Kouga was at the door with a smug face. He looked disgusted, but a smirk was placed on his face.

Kagome glared at Kouga, "What do you want?"

"Should I tell her or you, Inuyasha?"asked Kouga walking in more.

Inuyasha growled, "Kouga don't do this."

"Tell me what?Do what?"What's going on, Inuyasha?"asked Kagome looking up at him.

Kouga shrugged, "Simple.Listen to this." Sango, and Miroku walked in.

He pulled out a small, black recorder. He pressed play. Kouga, and Inuyasha's voice was coming from it. She listened very carefully, but afraid of what she'd hear:

_**Inuyasha rolled his eyes"Yeah, whatever.What's the bet this time?"**_

_**"I bet you a hundred bucks,"smirked Kouga as Inuyasha snorted, "the bet is to get Kagome to go out with you.When you do; maybe after a month; brake her heart.Simple."he said a bit sinistery.**_

_**Inuyasha smirked"Excellent, Kouga!Tommorow plan one will be, activated.This will be the ultimate!"**_

_**"Alright, whatever.Talk to you, tommorow."grunted out Kouga.**_

_**Miroku sighed into the phone,"I really hope you don't do this, Inuyasha."**_

_**"Miroku, relax.It's a simple joke.Also if I denied to his dare, that wolf-crap will snitch on me,"explained Inuyasha, "you in o out.I warn you though...once you're in; there's no turning back."**_

_**Miroku sighed"I'm in."**_

_**"Perfect."smirked Inuyasha.**_

Kagome's arms loosened on Inuyasha.

She glared up at him, "You bet a hundred bucks on me?Just when were you going 'to brake my jheart' Inuyasha!?"

"No, Kagome!I was never going to brake up with you!I told him the deal was off!"yelled Inuyasha squeezing her arm lightly.

Kagome yanked her arm away from him, "Oh really!then when were you going to tell me the truth!I knew you didn't have any feelings for me!This was part of your u;timate joke!I should've seen it coming..."

"Kagome, wait!"yelled Inuyasha as she ran out the room.

Sango yelled, "And you were apart of this, Miroku!?"

"No, Sango you don't understand!"yelled Miroku.

She stepped on his, and Inuyasha's foot. She grabbed a cup full of soda, and splashed it in Kouga's face. His eyes burned like hell.

Sango yelled, "You immature brat's can all go to hell!"

She ran after Kagome, not looking back. Inuyasha growled, and punched Kouga right in the face.

"This is all your fault!"growled Inuyasha.

Kouga punched him back. Inuyasha tackled him. Inuyasha had a eep gash on his arm, and a cut on his face. Kouga had countless bruies. Finally the cops, ran in and broke it up. Miroku shook his head.

Mirku growled, "Let's go, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stomped out. A man watched all of this in the shadows. His bleached, purple like hair looked raven in the shadow. He shook his head,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Kagome.I know you've told.I guess...it's time you learned your lesson"

He chuckled as he left. After that, he called up his brother, Naraku.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Promises, and Secrets

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Claim Circumnavigated Chapter Five"Promise's"

Kagome laid on her bed. Looking at the ring, Inuyasha gave her. She let her claw trace over the words. 'Inuyasha's Propery'

She sighed heavily; as tears burned her eyes. The phone rung for the thousandth time that day. Her door opened, and Kudo walked in with the phone.

"If you do not talk to him.I'm going to destroy your mom's phone."grumbled Kudo annoyed.

Kagome sighed heavily, and reached for the phone. He handed it to her, and left the room.

Kagome laid back down, "Stop bothering me, would you."

"Kagome...please listen to me.You don't understand."he said in a desprate voice.

It had been a week since she had, seen him. School was out for two more months; due to the weather. Something smashed downstairs, and her mother screamed.

Kagome jumped up, and yelled"MOM!"

She ran out the room, with the phone still to her ear. Ther on the floor was Ms.Higurashi in her own blood. Fifteen year old, Souta, ran downstairs.

"MOM!Uncle Kudo!Uncle Kudo!"called Souta kneeling down to his mother.

Kagome screamed, "NOO!"

She dropped the phone. Kudo ran in, and went pale at the sight.

"Go upstair's, both of you!"yelled Kudo.

They heard wheel's squealing. Kagome opened the door. Shooting was heard.

Kudo yelled, "Damn it, Kagome move!"

He hugged her to block the bullet's from hitting her. He grunted as one went into him.

Kudo slammed the door shut, and knelt beside Maki. Kudo grabbed the phone, and called a ambulance. After a while, Inuyasha,and everyone else was there.

They were traumatized by the sight. Kagome hugged Inuyasha, and sobbed. She no longer cared about what happened. Kagome wanted to just scream.

"What the hell happened!?"yelled Sesshomaru.

Kagome sobbed out,"It's Hakudoshi...I know it."

"When I see him...he's dead."growled Sesshomaru.

Rin whispered,"Kudo...you're hurt."

"I'm full fledge.I'll live.Won't even be a scar."whispered Kudo.

He took the bullet out his side, with one pull. The ambulance finally showed up. They raced Maki to the hospital. Kudo refused all medical attention. Everyone headed to the hospital.

_**Hospital**_

Everyone had to wait in the waiting room. Her mother wasn't breathing when the ambulance took her. Kagome became cold. She already knew the answer.

"She's dead.There's no use staying here."whispered Kagome.

Souta yelled, "No! She's alive!"

The doctor walked in with a pale, sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry.We've lost her.She won't respond."whispered the doctor.

Souta yelled,"No, you're lieing!How could she of died!She had only one wound!"

"Yes, I know.She died of blood loss.If you have not noticed, she is only human."he whispered/half hissed. (Souta is human.The doctors glaring at Inuyasha,and whoever else is demon or half demon.)

Kagome asked, "You got a problem with demons?_Doctor_?"

"Yes, I do, actually.I don't need a feline like you, to tell me wheater so or not."he hissed, angerly.

Souta whispered in astonishment, "N...no..."

"Don't you dare call her a feline, again."growled Kudo.

Kagome hissed, "Call me what you like.I rather be a feline then a selfish,weak human!"

"Watch your mouth, you brat!It was not human, demon, half demon, or any other creature that started a terrible war not very long ago.Does the Carnage War, ring a bell..._neko_?"asked the doctor that went by Kinki.

Kagome growled; her eyes went silver, "Why you!That war was not started for selfish reasons!YOu might want to redo your research before you state it!"

"Kagome!That's enough!"yelled Kudo.

Kagome stomped out the hospital. Inuyasha glared at Kinji; with much hate.

Kinji glared back, "Got a eye-problem,halfbreed?"

"Why you!"growled Inuyasha stomping toward him.

Miroku, and Kudo held him back. Souta ran out. Tear's flowing down his face. Everyone left. Not able to take the hatred any longer.

Sango yelled in Kinji's face, "My uncle Hughes will hear of this!"

Kinji turned pale as snow.

"That's right you basturd!He runs this damn hospital!I'll see to it' that you'll be fired!"spat out Sango.

She followed the others out. Kinji glared at her back, then turned, and left.

_**Higurashi-Shrine**_

Kagome sat by Souta's door, "Souta...please open the door."

There was no sound behind the door. She did get a few sniff's. First, they lost their father, and know their mom. Pain sunk in more and more.

"Kudo isn't going to send you to a school, like mom did you know."called Kagome to Souta.

the door swung open, and Souta stomped out.

He glared down at her, "I'm getting sick of your sarcasm!Mom is dead,Kagome!You don't even care she's dead!"

"I do care, Souta."whispered Kagome looking up at him impassive; she stood.

Souta was only a year younger than, Kagome. He was taller than her as well. Which pissed her off sometimes.

Souta snarled, "No, you don't!Cause if you did!You'd be doing the same thing you did when Dad died!Crying your eyes out!"

"What's the need in crying?"asked Kagome glaring up at him as everyone entered the hallway. "She isn't even my mother.She didn't care about me.When dad died she sent me to a got damn military school Souta!And what did you get!Tyerapy!?A got damn gojart, and all I got was what!?You don't even know...do you.Mom...wouldn't believe me.I wouldn't be surprised.She was a whore!"yelled Kagome.

Souta slapped Kagome. Her bangs covered her eyes. Souta was about to do more than that, but Kudo stopped him.

Kudo yelled, "What is your problem, Souta!She's your sister!"

"Did you not just hear what she said about mom.She called her a whore!"yelled Souta struggling.

A red cut was on Kagome's cheek. You could see silver glow threw her bangs. She sharpened her claws. Rin, and Sango slammed Kagome into the wall.

She growled, "Let me go!Let me go!"

"Kagome!Don't let it take over!You need to calm down!Now!"yelled Rin.

Kagome stopped struggling; she was panting. Her growling violent. It began to soften. They pulled away. Kagome walked to her room, and Inuyasha followed.

Souta ran down the stairs, and out the door. Meanwhile in Kagome's room. She grabbed her IPOD, and sat in a corner of her bed. She jabbed the earphones in her ear, turned it on, and turned the volume all the wall up. Inuyasha sighed, and knelt in front of her.

She looked into his amber eyes; with intense silver eyes. Inuyasha captured her lips into a comforting kiss. Kagome relaxed. He pulled away, and then looked into her eyes.

Kagome had teary, scared, and sad hazel eyes. He hugged her, and she sobbed into his chest.

_**Next Day;Dawn**_

Kagome was awake by a swirling noise. It was coming from outside. There was a bad storm again. She tried to pull away from Inuyasha's hold but, he only tightened his hold, and growled. Kagome looked up at him.

His amber eyes proved he'd woken when she did.

Kagome smiled, "I feel like I'm being stalked._From within the house_."

"After what happened.I don't want you out of my sight.Either I stay here with you, or you come over to my place."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Alright.I don't want you to be the next to get hurt.Hakudoshi...is trying to teach me a lesson.His mission failed.I found out not long back, that she was never my mother.My birth mother left my dad a month after I was born.More like abandoned him."

"I'm sorry.I'm going to protect you, Kagome.I promise."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time you...bet-

"Kagome...I made a mistake."whispered Inuyasha; relaxing in the nape of her neck.

Before she could say anything, he began to whisper something. Kagome giggled. His breath tickling her neck.

Kagome giggled, "Are you another, Miroku, you perv."

"I just wanted to hear you laugh."smirked Inuyasha captureing her lips.

Kagome kissed him back. He got on top f her, and heated the kiss. It sped up into a more passionate kiss. He fiddled with the edge of her shirt. He slid his hand up her shirt, slowly.

She didnt stop him. Inuyasha began to kiss down her neck. Inuyasha sucked on the nape of her neck. Where'd he give her the mate's mark. He was just about to bite into her soft skin, when there was a knock at the door.

Kagome jumped up, making Inuyasha fall onto the floor.

Kagome called; pulling down her shirt, "Who is it?"

"It's Sango.Can I come in?"she asked in a curious voice.

Inuyasha grumbled as he got up. She giggled. They got to into the moment.

Kagome called, "Sure, come in."

Inuyasha opened the door, and pushed pat Sango, leaving out. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango walked in.

"What were you two up to, back here?"asked Sango; closeing the door.

Kagome blushed, "Nothing."

"Right...you expect me to believe that, Kagome.I won't bug you about it though."sighed Sango sitting beside Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

"I've been bored all morning."sighed Sango.

Kagome asked, "You stayed over?"

"Everyone did.Your uncle has decided to not have a funeral.It'd cause to much of a bother."sighed Sango.

Kagome asked, "D...did he say anything ab...about moving?"

Sango's face got really sad,

"I hope he doesn't."

Kagome got up, and ran out her room. She ran down the stair's, and into her uncle's room. He was on the computer.

Kagome asked, "You aren't going to make me, and Souta move to Kyoto are you?"

"No, Kagome.I wouldn't take you out your home-town.Abony, and Makino are coming here."smiled Kudo.

Kagome sighed of relief, "That's good.Where's Inuyasha, and the others?"

"I have no clue."he shrugged.

Kagome left the room, and went into the kitchen. Bingo. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were talking abour something. She hid behind the corner, and listened.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Even if you mate her Inuyasha.Someone like Hakudoshi won't stop to obey the rules.The only way you can protect Kagome.Is to hope she's with you every second, and she listen's to what you say."

"Yeah, I'm sort of surprised about Maki not being her mother.Souta's her half brother.Her mother's somewhere down here in Tokyo I guess."came Miroku's voice.

Inuyasha sighed, "Please stop talking about that.All that happened yesturday...still has me to alert.I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why?You thought someone was going to jump threw the window, and k-

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up.I better go check on her.Sango's(Kagome ran back upstairs)

She walked in to see Sango, and Rin; looking a big black book. With a pale face.

"What the hell, Sango!Why are you going threw my stuff!"yelled Kagome taking the book from her hand.

Sango whispered, "You've been hiding this from everyone, Kagome?"

"Yo,Kago-...what's going on?"asked Inuyasha.

Miroku, and Sesshomaru followed him inside.

Kagome jabbed the book under her pillow, and yelled, "What make's you think you can go threw my stuff!"

"Where is she, Kagome?W-

Kagome yelled, "Shut up!You don't know what you're talking about!I knew I should've burned that book!"

"That basturd!I can't believe you kept this from everyone!Why didn't you tell your father before then, Kagome!The flight would've been canceled!"yelled Rin standing.

Kagome yelled, "Shut up!Just shut up!"

"What's going on!?"asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome yelled; before Sango could say anything, "Nothing!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW...LETS SEE IF ANYONE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT SANGO, AND RIN DISCOVERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, AND TELL ME YOUR PREDICTION!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. His Twisted Plan

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Claim Circumnavigated Chapter Six"His Twisted Plan"

Rin bursted into sobs. Sango hugged Rin. Kagome's face looked panicked.

"Kagome!Tell your uncle!"yelled Sango.

Kagome shook her head, "No!He'll kill her!I can't!I won't!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he took a step toward her. She back up to the wall. Kagome slid to the floor. She hugged her knees, and sobbed.

"If you a.a.aren't going to Kagome!I am!"yelled Rin yanking herself from Sango's arms.

Rin ran out the room. Kagome got up, and ran after Rin. She grabbed Rin, and made her look at her.

Kagome sobbed, "No! You can't tell him, Rin!"

"Why not!?"yelled Rin.

Kagome yelled, "Haudoshi will kill her if you do!Please don't tell!"

"It's not like he has this house bugged!"yeled Rin.

Kagome yelled, "He hired people to do it.I don't know, and I don't care right now!You just can't tell anyone else!If she dies; I die!"

This got Rin's attention. She looked at Kagome, sadly. Kudo walked out.

"What's going on?What's all the ruckus?"asked Kudo looked at the two girls.

The others were watching all of this at the; end of the stairs.

Rin shook her head, "Nothing...nevermind."

"Rin!"yelled Sango.

Rin yelled, "No, just forget it!"

Rin pushed roughly past Kagome, and went out the front door. Kagome just stood there. Her entire body treambling. Before Rin walked out the door, she stopped right at Kagome's ear, and whispered,

"I don't see why you're hiding this...he's already out to kill you."

Rin shook her head, and stomped out the front door.

Inuyasha asked, "What's going on?"

Sesshomaru followed Rin outside. She sat under the Sacred Tree. He sat beside her and asked,

"What's going on, Rin?"

Rin shook her head, "I can't tell."

"Well, you're not Kaome...so you can tell me.Also, plus...Kagome didn't tell you whatever it is.That book did."explained

Rin smirked, "You're right!It wouldn't be Kagome telling you...or them.Okay...this is hard to say."

"Is it that bad?"asked Sesshomaru.

Rin nodded, "Yeah.Sango was in Kagome's room roaming threw stuff.I asked why she was doing it.She told me she had a feeling something was calling her name in the room to read.I told her she was crazy, but I ended up helping.Then we find this loose board under her bed.We pull it up, and there's this thick, dusty, black, book." She took a breath. "We opened it.It looked like a journal.She'd been writing in it since she was 5.Well, 5 and 6...she was mostly drawing.She kept drawing this boy, and each time he got older, and older.He looked your age, and he was Hakudoshi."

"Okay, but why would Kagome be drawing Hakudoshi, if she didn't know him; back then?"asked Sesshomaru glaring at the ground in thought.

Rin nodded, "Exactly, anyway...She continued to draw Hakudoshi every day until she was 7-yearss old.One letter would be beside each picture.We didn't have time to spell it out.So we just got to the point.We came across a passage-

"We need to find out.You need to tell the others this.Now.If we hve to lock, Kagome in a closet, so be it."grumbled Sesshomaru; pulling Rin to her feet.

She nodded, and followed her inside. Kagome looked back at Rin. Had they just been standing there.

Rin sighed, "Kagome...I'm going to tell them.ou don't have to tel them."

"Rin, please don't do this!"yelled Kagome.

Sesshomaru sighed, "If you try and stop her, Kagome, I won't hesitate to lock in you in a closet.This is for your safety.We need to know everything we can.To get this basturd."

"You don't understand!"yelled Kagome.

Rin went upstairs, and came back with the book in her hands.

Kagome yelled, "Kudo!Stop her!"

Kudo was just shaking his head. As if determined to know.

"Inu...Inuyasha?"whimpered Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "I want to protect you, Kagome."

Souta walked threw the door.

"Hey everyone.Kagome I need to talk to you.Wait...what's going on?"asked Souta.

Sango whispered, "Kagome's been hiding something from everyone.Fisrt off...we need to tell you, and Kudo something."

"Well, I want to help Kagome fight whoever is bothering her.I understand why she was so mad yesturday.I didn't mean to go all crazy."sighed Souta.

Kudo asked, "What happened, Sango?"

"Remeber when Maki sent Kagome to that millitary school?"asked Sango.

Kagome whispered, "Sango!No!"

"A boy name Hakudoshi, raped her."blurted out Sango.

Kudo went pale, "What!And you didn't tell anyone, Kagome!?"

"I told mom!She didn't believe because he was two-years older than me!She thought I was lieing!"explained Kagome.

Kudo's eyes flashed red, "This isn't all, is it?"

"I'll kill the basturd!"growled Souta.

Rin whispered, "That's where this book comes in, Kudo.We didn't know first off that Kagome knew Hakudoshi."

"Hakudoshi...use to cleam this yad every morning.Him, and Kagome seemed to be getting along fine.He didn't want you all to know him, I guess.Wait...was he bothering you already, Kagome?"asked Kudo.

Kagome avoided everyones eyes. She didn't nod, nor shake her head.

Rin sighed, "Remeber these pictures, Kagome?What do each word spell?"

They all sat in the living room now. Rin flipped threw each picture. Each time he got older. All were perfectly drawn, and well detailed. She was an artist, but that was beside the point, now.

"It spell's...claim...circumnavigated."whispered Kagome.

Sango whispered, "That's two words...what do they mean?"

"He told me...everyday to draw his face.To spell the word out.Each page.It took me about a year."whispered Kagome; her bangs covering her eyes from everyone.

Inuyasha asked threw clenched teeth, "So you just obeyed?"

"He forced me too...he-

Tears ran down her cheek. Rin finally came to the first page, which Sango, and Rin skipped. They read the ragged page; Miroku; who was hovering over Sango, read the passage:

_Today was another bad day. Hakudoshi once again came over to the shrine. For one of his 'vists' My dad was at work. My mom was here...then she had to run to her office. She asked Hakudohi if he could stay a bit longer. _

_Souta was with my mom. I was alone, with 'him' I hid in my room. Listening to my CD player. He came into my room anyway. I didn't notice. _

_He laid beside me in my bed, and I turned to look at him. His hand was on my waist. I shivered. Remebering his last vist made tears run down my cheek. Hakudoshi wiped my tears, and smashed his lips on mine. _

_I tried to get him off of me. Finally my neko side kicked in. I jabbed my claws into his arm. He rolled off. I got up, and ran out of my room._

_When I finally made it downstairs, I ran out the front door, and to my bestfriend Sango's house. Not looking back. Though I kbew he'd tell I injured him, I knew I'd get into trouble. I didn't care. As long as, I was away from him._

Sango asked, "Is that why you came to my house in tears?"

Kagome nodded. Everyone else was speechless. Inuyasha's eyes were slightly red. In that passage she was only 7. 7! He was 9. Inuyasha was so pissed now.

"You told me that Inuyasha had been bothering you again."frowned Sango.

Kagome whispered, "I know...I couldn't tell you.Also plus, he was going to be alone with my om.He could've hurt her.I was to scared, Sango.I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Blood dropped down from his hand; onto the floor. Sesshomaru was also angery by this. If there hadn't been more to the story, Kudo would've already been out the door. He kept calm. Well he tried too.

Rin went over every page. Every page; told how Hakudoshi molested, attempted rape. He even did this while her parents were there!

"This is unbelieveable!He's been doing this since you were 5!"yelled Miroku turning a bit red; in anger.

This was his friend! She was more like sister to, Miroku. To think that all this had happened... just pissed him off. There were serveral pages of this. The finally whiched the one Sango, and Rin read.

Sango whispered, "Here it is.I can't do this."

"I'm just going to tell it in my own word.What happen's on this page...is to hard to read or, read aloud."sighed Rin.

Kagome buried her face into her hand. She shook a bit. At that point they all knew it was unbearable. That whatever happened was so awful. It'd make your blood boil.

Rin sighed, "It says...it's the day her father died.Kagome was so sad, angry, and broken.That she went full fledge.I'm sure you rmeber this, Kudo.You had to stop her from hurting anyone.It also states...Hakudoshi had been sent to a school; for shop lifting.Anyway...Maki was so angry about this.She decided to send Kagome there."

"She tried telling Maki she didn't want to go.She even said that Hakudoshi did awful things to her.Maki denied to hear.So it was panned, that Kagome would stay in that school for a year, and a half.This is why we didn't see Kagome for so long."whispered Sango.

Rin nodded, "So...she goes to the school.Seeing Hakudoshi first day there.A week passed since she was sent there.Remeber, Kagome was 10 when she went, but she turned 11 that week.That's beside the point, um...all the other privates had to go into the woods.Hakudoshi had told Kagome, to find a way to get into trouble.So she'd be the only one staying in the cabin with him.The other's weren't going to be coming back until the next day."

"She denied to do it.Though he had told her about the flight, and how he arranged for it to crash.Soon as the piolet did auto piloet.It'd go crashing down to the ground.She had began to fight Hakudoshi; it got her in trouble."whispered Sango; feeling tears burn her eyes.

Rin whispered, "Kagome got stuck with Hakudoshi in the cabin, and he raped her."

All this was to much to take in. Inuyasha was so angry. His heart yearned death. The death of Hakudoshi. His eyes getting even redder.

"There's more.This is what Kagome kept from everyone."whispered Sango.

Kagome still sat as she did. Not looking at anyone.

Rin let tears fall a bit, "Kagome...got pregnant...-

Everyone in the room gasped in horror. Kagome bursted into sobs.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOTALLY DIDN'T GIVE YOU ALL ENOUGH TIME TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WAS THE BIG DEAL,WELL NOT YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I DOUBTED ANYONE WAS GONNA GET IT THOUGH...THERE WAS VERY FEW HINTS IN CHAPPY 5!!! ANYWAY, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	7. Calling Duty:The Mission Decided!

DarkShadow At Midnight

Dislcaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claim Circumnavigated Chapter Seven"Calling Duty:The Mission Decided!"

This was unbelieveable. Rin began to crack up. Sango was already crying in Miroku's arm. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet, and hugged her. She sobbed in his chest.

Rin cried in Sesshomaru's arms.

Souta whispered,"It's been 5-years since then.So she's 5, now?"

Kagome nodded, and sobbed harder. Kudo's jaw tightened. He stomped out the door.

"Uncle Kudo!Where are you going!"called Souta.

Kudo yelled, "I know where Hakudoshi lives.In his father's manison!"

Kudo opened a cupboard, and pulled a pistol from under the cloth.

"Kudo!What are you g.gonna do?"asked Kagome; looking at him with sad eyes.

Kudo hissed, "I'm going to kill the basturd that's what!"

"Kudo!Akane will be with him!You can't kill him in front of her!"yelled Kagome.

Kudo growled, "Damn it."

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. His heart beat was pounding. She knew he was upset about all of this. Tears burned her eyes, as she heard him growl.

"We need to find a way to solve all of this or, he'll be charging at us first."sighed Sesshomaru; rubbing the sniffing Rin's back.

Kudo grumbled, "Tommorow...I'll have a solution.Right now...everyone just relax."

He walked into his room, and closed the door.

"I'm going to head home."whispered Sango; wiping tears.

Everyone else except Inuyasha left. Kagome lay in her bed; fiddling with Inuyasha's silver locks. He'd fell asleep finally, she had told him too.

Kagome thought, "_Akane isn't going to want to leave, Hakudoshi.She doesn't even know me.All I remeber of her, is that she has his hair, and my eyes.She's part neko, and part regular demon.I wonder if, Inuyasha's hurt by this._"

A tear escaped her eye. A hand wiped it away. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Relax, Kagome.Stop worrying.We're going to get Akane.No matter what."he whispered.

Kagome whispered, "I know.Aren't you mad, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah at Hakudoshi...not you, Kagome.I can never stay angry at you forever."he whispered; pulling strand of hair behind her ear.

Kagome whispered, "I mean by the fact that... I had a child by someone like that?"

Inuyasha's eyes feeled with sadness. He closed them, and then opened them. They were soft. This confused, Kagome.

"I'll be honest.Yes, I am mad about that, but...if you'll be my mate.Akane will no longer have his blood."whispered Inuyasha; looking intensely into her eyes.

Kagome asked, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"You were never mated to, Hakudoshi.Were you?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, "No."

"Good, then...if we mate.Hakudoshi's blood will be banished, and my blood will enter.She'll get mine, and your features.It'll be like...-

Kagome whispered, "I want to be your mate, Inuyasha."

"You mean it?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I wouldn't of taken this promise ring, if I didn't want to be."

"I love you so much, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha; in a low husky voice, that drove her insane.

Kagome smiled up at him, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

"When all of this craziness is over.We'll become mates.I promise."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome hugged him, "Good."

He tightened his hold on her. Kagome began to doze off, as he kissed her lightly on the neck. She fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha smirked down at her, he pulled away. Kagome whimpered, a bit.

Inuyasha smirked, but leaned in to her ear,

"Get some rest, Kagome.I'll be downstairs."

Kagome nodded, and he kissed her forehead. Inuyasha walked out the room, as she once again fell into her deep slumber. When he got downstairs, he knocked on Kudo's door.

Souta called, "Come in!"

Inuyasha walked in, then closed the door behind him. Kudo was typeing around on his computer, with a smirk on his face. It reminded him of Kagome's father, Ken.

"What are you two doing?"asked Inuyasha sitting beside Souta on the bed, next to the desk.

"We've got almost everything sorted out."whispered Souta; as if scared someone was listening.

Inuyasha looked carefully at the desktop screen. He was feeling in a business application. There was another knock at the door.

Souta called, "Come in!"

Sesshomaru walked in.

"Alright..where's Mirok-

Before he could finish, Miroku walked threw the door. He closed the door behind him. Everyone was accounted for. Kagome was upstair's asleep.

Miroku asked, "Know what's the plan?"

"I'm filling out a application, to the Fukitsu Colony Business.Hopefully...one, or two of us can be hired.If all of us are...that's even better."explained Kudo.

Miroku rubbed his chin, "I see.The owner is someone whose related to Naraku, and Hakudoshi?Their fathers dead, so who?"

"The person that owns the place, hates both her brothers.Her name is Kagura.She takes care of Akane.It's easy to hack into their files."smirked Souta.

Kudo nodded, "This is going to be hard.So...I need to make sure you're all cut in to do it?"

"Hell yeah we are!"growled Inuyasha.

Everyone smirked, and nodded. Agreeing to be apart of the dangerous, yet tricky mission.

Kudo rolled toward everyone on the chair, and grabbed a file from the floor; under the bed, and smirked, "Here's the plan...

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome couldnt go back to sleep. She sat in her room, and talked to Sango, and Rin on the phone.

"Go easedrop, Kags.I want to know.Remeber when your uncle said he was going to come up with something.We, obviously, can not be apart of it."grumbled Sango.

Rin snorted, "Men."

"Yeah.I'm sure they're making sure I'm not listening...so I might as well not try.We can come up with our own plan."smirked Kagome; rolling onto her back.

Sango sighed, "First, Kagome...I want to say sorry.For telling everyone about...you know."

"Me too!"called Rin; making sure she out her two cent in.

Kagome smiled, "No, it's alright.What you guys did...was showing me you really cared.That you just wanted to protect me.It actually brought me, and Inuyasha closer.He told me...that if we mate...that Akane won't have Hakudoshi's blood anymore."

"True."they both said; already knowing.

Kagome frowned, "Well...I'm the only one that didn't know, ne?"

"Yep."they both giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Anyway.Get your laptops out.time to do some research."

She grabbed her laptop, from under her bed. She turned it on. As did Rin, and Sango. They put the internet page up.

"I know a search site.I'm about to send the link to threw email."announced Rin.

In a few short seconds, it popped up. Kagome click on it, and smirked,

"Perfect.Know what can we do to, get a hand in all of this?"

Sango asked, "How about Kaguya.Naraku, and Hakudoshi's cousin.I hear she leaves with Kagura."

"Alright."nodded Kagome; typing in the exact name.

Her picture appeared on the screen. She had long beautiful midnight hair, not darker than Kagome's though, and dark ocean blue eyes. Her bangs were exactly like Kagura's. Kagome scrolled down. Until she found where she found where she worked.

Kagome smirked, "Alright guys, found it.Here's our first mission...

Sango, and Rin nodded, and smirked as Kagome told them.

"This is going to be fun."giggled Sango.

Rin smirked, "Funner than you think."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY NOT BE ON UNTIL THE WEEKEND!!!! SO WAIT!!! YOU WILL LIVE...**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE UP FRIDAY!!! **_


	8. Plan Activated, Ring A Bell

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Claim Circumnavigated Chapter Eight"Plan Activated, Ring A Bell?"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha searched, and searched for something in his room. Kagome laid back on her hands, and watched.

"You've been destroying your room for an hour."groaned Kagome, as a hat landed on her face.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm looking for my pocket knife.It's like it disappered!"

"If you'd keep your room clean.You wouldn't have that problem."sighed Kagome; taking the hat off her face.

To only see him glare at her, then go back to his searching. Kagome closed her eyes then opened them. They glowed silver. She looked around the room. Right beneath a pile of clothing; was his pocket knife. She got up, and grabbed it.

Kagome asked, "Here."

Her eyes returned to a beautiful hazel color.

"Thank you...how'd you find it?"asked Inuyasha; putting it in his pocket.

Kagome smiled, "The neko can be very handy sometime, you know."

"Whoever said they were useless."smirked Inuyasha; kissing her on the forehead.

Kagome smiled, "So where are you going?"

"Can't tell you that."

Kagome frowned, "Why not?"

"I tell you this...I'll be with Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kudo, and Souta.So calm down."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Oh yeah, that helped a lot."

"I'll be back later.Sango, and Rin should be over here in a second."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and walked out the door. She fell back onto his bed, and closed her eyes. Thoughts of their plan racing threw her mind.

"What are you doing, Kags?"asked Sango from nowhere.

Kagome jumped, "Ah! When did you two walk in?!"

"5 seconds ago."smirked Rin.

Kagome smiled, "Well, glad you guys are here.Did the guys leave?"

"Yeah, they must have a dangerous plan.I saw your uncle with that pistol in his car."sighed Sango.

Kagome gasped, "Do you think they have a real dangerous plan?"

"Probably, but they'll be fine.We need to worry about 'our' plan.When will she be over?"asked Rin.

Kagome looked at the clock, "Damn it!I'm not even dressed.She'll be here in an hour."

She grabbed some clothing she brought over, and ran into the bathroom. Rin, and Sango rolled their eyes. Knowing Kagome was gonna do that. Rin saw a folded piece of paper sticking out from Inuyasha's dresser.

"Hm.I wonder what this is."whispered Rin; grabbing it, and unfolding it.

Sango watched as Rin scanned the note, she frowned. Sango jumped up, and looked over Rin's shoulder, and read:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I know you're going out with Kagome, but you've been going out with me for a couple of years now, Inuyasha! You gave her a promise ring! I never got that, and you only went out with her for a month!Also...you never broke up with me! So what's the deal here?_

_-Kikyo_

Sango whispered, "He never broke up with, Kikyo yet?"

"The good thing is...Kagome got something that witch didn't finally!"smiled Rin.

Kagome called, "Ready!"

Rin jabbed the note in the dresser, and turned around. As did Sango. Kagome brushed her hair, and then the doorbell rung.

"Here it goes."smiled Rin.

They went downstairs. Sango ran to open the door. There in the doorway was a woman about 25-years old. She had midnight dark hair, and dark ocean blue eyes.

She smiled, "Hey, I'm Kaguya...you three are?"

"I'm Kagome...these are my two bestfriends Sango, and Rin."smiled Kagome; letting her in.

Kaguya asked, "Kagome, was it?You sent me a email, about my brothers."

"Yeah, also...about Akane."whispered Kagome.

Kaguya snarled, "How do you know her?Have you been stalking me, and my sister?"

"No!I don't stalk.You see...Akane...she's my daughter."whispered Kagome; glaring at the ground.

Kaguya whispered, "What?That's not possible."

"Hakudoshi raped me at camp.I'm guessing you didn't know?"glared Kagome; clenching her fist.

Kaguya's eyes softened, "That look on your face...you look so much like Akane."

"Oh,"whispered Kagome; unclenching her fist.

Kaguya smiled, "Same attitude.She's got more neko in her then demon.Anyway, I'm not surprised my brother did that to you.He' done it to other girls, after you of course."

"What the-...just how many pups/kids does he have!?"asked Sango in rage.

Kaguya sighed, "He has 5 children.Akane being the only, not human."

"Why that-

Kaguya nodded, "Yes.If you must know...me, and my sister have custody of Akane.He can't come with in 50 feet of her.The last time Akane saw him was when she was only 2, and she barely remebers him now."

"Thats woderful!"blurted Rin, and Sango.

Kagome asked, "Why did you get custody of her?"

"He'd been abuseing her.Kagura was outraged, as was I about she was only 2.I can let you see her if you'd like...Kagome."smiled Kaguya; as if admiring her.

Kagome whispered, "I'm not ready for that.Hakudoshi's trying to kill me.I know it's a strange thing to sa-

"No, it isn't.He's killed all the woman that he's rapped so far.You're the last one alive."explainde Kaguya.

Kagome went pale, "Okay, but anyway...I'm trying to get that basturd in jail.Prison.Whatever.I want to do all of this before I let Akane know who I am."

"Kagura, and I can help you with this.Our father hated Naraku, and Hakudoshi.Me, Kanna, and Kagura have been his only well-loved children.In return, they killed him.He gave us everything.They managed to keep the mansion, though.We got the company, and whatnot other than the manison."she hissed bitterly.

Sango nodded, "How can you help us with this?"

"Well, Kagura is married to a judge.I'm dating someone whose mother, and father are in the secret service, and anything else to do with jail, prison.Plain out, disapline, shall I say?"she explained smirking.

Rin giggled, "This is going well so far."

"What are the flaws?"asked Kagome.

Kaguya smirked, "The only 'flaw' is that they have a gang.Very dangerous gang.They're watching this very house know.Hakudoshi has been put in jail before, but...always got out, but if the authoritieds find out about himm raping you.He'll be sentenced to death.your father was famous here, am I correct, Kagome Higurashi?"

"Y...yeah.How'd y-

Kaguya cut her off, "I know about everyone here in Tokyo.I'm sorry about what happened."

"Your brother did it.He planned for it to crash.The piolet put it on autopiolet and the plan went highwire."whispered Kagome; with her bangs covering her eyes.

Rin looked at Sango, and Sango looked at Kagome sadly.

Kaguya whispered, "I didn't know.Don't worry...we'll get him sentenced to death.He's killed more people than I thought."

"Thank you."whispered Kagome.

Kaguya looked at the clock, "I better go.Here's my cell."

She wrote it one a paper from her bag, and gave it to Kagome.

"We'll call you when we need information.Oh, and here's my cell."smiled Kagome; writing it on the notepoad she had out.

Kaguya nodded, "Goodbye to you all."

She left. Soon as her car backed out, and drove off. Sesshomaru's car pulled in. They're breath's hitched.

"Uh oh."whispered Rin.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kudo, and Souta walked in. They gave the three a suspicious eye.

Inuyasha asked, "Who was that?"

Kagome wasn't about to lie to him, and jabbed Sango in the ribs.

"Where have you guys been?How about that?"asked Sango.

Kudo glared at his niece hard, "Kagome!Who was that?"

"Da...I...ask Rin!"yelled Kagome.

Rin yelled, "Why should we tell you?"

"One.We're trying to keep Kagome safe.So...who was it?"asked Souta.

Sango shrugged, "I don't know."

"How can you not know, and the person was here!"yelled the boys.

Kagome, and Rin glared at Sango. She went pale. Kagome's cell in the kitchen began to ring.

Sango whispered, "Kagome...go get it."

"Right, uh, be back."smiled Kagome, walking into the kitchen.

The boys glared them in the eye.

Kagome, in the kitche, answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome this is Kagura.Kaguya's sister.She just called me.I'm so glad to meet the mother of Akane."she said in a almost surprised voice.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

"Anyway...what can we do so far?"asked Kagura.

Kagome realy had no clue, "Um.I'll have to ask Rin, and Sango."

"Well, would you at least know how to track Hakudoshi, or would you like to know where he's stalking you from?"asked Kagura.

Kagome leaned against the wall, "I'm not sure."

"Well, call me first thing tommorow.Around 6AM, okay?"asked Kagura.

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

"okay...well, I'll talk to you l-

A little girls voice came,sobbing, "Kagura!That ad man is here!He's trying to get in"

"Damn it!Kaguya!Hakudoshi's at the door!Damn it all to hell!"the dial tone came after her voice.

Kagome froze in horror. Anger began to arise. Her eyes went silver. Tears ran down her face.

Sango, and Rin walked in.

"Kagome...are you okay?What's wrong?"asked Rin in a whisper.

Kagome began to growl. She took one step, and Rin pushed her back into the wall, hard.

Rin yelled, "What's your problem, Kagome!Calm down!"

Sango was about to help, but she threw the both back onto the floor. Everyone ran in. Kagome's hair went blood red, her veins were going black. Rin, and Sango groaned in pain on the floor. They all held Kagome back from doing any more damage.

"Kagome!Calm down!What has gotten into you!"yelled Kudo; also transforming.

His hazel eyes went jade.

Kagome's breathing went ragged, "Get off of me!I'm serious!"

"Don't make me do this, Kagome!"yelled Kudo.

Kagome began to growl even louder. Inuyasha couldn't do or say anything. He was to in shock. Kudo punched Kagome in the stomach, and she fell limp immediately. Kudo picked her up, brida style.

Everyone pulled away. Her features began to return, and her breathing normal. Sesshomaru helped Rin to her feet, and Miroku helped Sango.

Rin asked holding her side, "Gosh.That hurt more than running into a pole.What got into her?"

"Something must;ve happened with...you know who, and what."exaplined Sango; ignoreing the scar on her arm.

Inuyasha growled, "Enough of this joke!What is going on!Who was that person!"

"Just forget it."came a firm voice.

Kagome got out of her uncle's arm holding her mid.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome..."

Kagome fell to the ground, and threw up blood.

"I...c..can't breath."coughed Kagome.

Inuyasha knelt down to Kagome, "Kagome!What did you do Kudo!?"

"I'm positive this wouldn't of hurt h-..wait a minute."hissed Kudo kneeling down to Kagome.

He grabbed her hand, and turned her palm toward her. There was a weird black symbol.

Kudo growled, "Akane must've been hurt.If Akane is hurt...so will the birth mother.Damn it all.She'll be fine."

Kagome passed out in Inuyasha's arms. A awwful night to come. What happened to Akane?

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Hard Work

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Claim Circumnavigated Chapter 9"Hard Work"

Kagome opened her eyes to see a reddish cloth. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out. She was in Inuyasha's bed, under his covers. She groaned at the huge headache. Kagome pulled the cover's off of herself, and sat up.

She rubbed her forehead. It only got worse.

"You okay, Kaogme?"asked Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome looked at him, "I have a horrible headache."

"Here...take a tyenol."sighed Inuyasha; handing her two pills.

Kagome took it, "Thanks."

She took the water bottle from his hand, and took the pills. Inuyasha was looking at her sadly.

"What's your problem, Inuyasha?"asked Kagome; sitting the bottle on the nightstand.

Inuyasha asked, "Do you remeber what happened last night?"

Kagome's eyes sadened. She looked at her hand.

"I'm sorry.I don't know what got into me."sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome...Akane's in the hospital."

"What!What happened!?"yelled Kagome; jumping onto her knees.

Inuyasha whispered, "Hakudoshi had a gun...and he was going to shoot Kagura, and Kaguya, but shot Akane."

"W...what...?S...she's only 5."whispered Kagome; tears beginning to fall.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, "I know.I'm so sorry, Kagome.I shouldn't of told you that."

Kagome looked at the note behind him. She shook her head, not wanting to know what it was. She buried her face in his chest. The door opened, and Rin walked in.

"I've got good news, and bad news."sighed Rin.

Kagome asked, "What happened to Akane, Rin!?"

"The good thing is...Akane's alive.The bad thing is...she's offically mute."sighed Rin.

Kagome asked, "Mute?Where did he shot her!?"

"In the side.You're lucky she isn't human.If she was...-

Rin didn't finish, already knowing it'd cause Kagome to getting even more angry then she already was.

Kagome asked, "And Hakudoshi?"

"Police looking for him.Judge ade up his mind.When Hakudoshi is found...he'l be sentenced to death, because...he's committed more deaths then you can count.Ever since he raped you."explained Rin.

Kagome asked, "Kagura, and Kaguya?"

"They're at the hospital.We went to see Akane."whispered Rin.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "We?"

"I've seen her."nodded Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned, "So...I was left here!?"

"Calm down, Kagome.We didn't want to wake you up.You still look weak from last night."sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome hissed, "Whatever."

"Kagome...-

Kagome fell back on the bed, "'I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"You've been asleep since dawn, on."grumbled Inuyasha; getting annoyed.

Kagome asked, "What time is it?"

"Midnight."they both said at the same time.

Kagome groaned, "Great."

"I'm going downstairs.I don't feel like watching you mop around."hissed Inuyasha; standing and leaving the room.

Rin sighed, "Me too."

She left closing the door behind themselves. Kagome looked at the note, and grabbed it. She read it. It was from Kikyo. Inuyasha's cell buzzed under his pillow.

She crumbled it up, and threw it across the room. Kagome grabbed the cell, and read the texts:

_**Kikyo...it's over.I never felt what I feel for Kagome..toward you. -Inuyasha.**_

_**I can't believe you're doing this!School is about to get back in! -Kikyo.**_

_**I don't care.Go out with someone else. -Inuyasha.**_

_**It isn't that simple, Inuyasha.I love you. -Kikyo.**_

_**You wait until now...to respond to that? -Inuyasha.**_

_**I know, but I wasn't sure you really loved me, Inuyasha.You had your attention on picking on Kagome. -Kikyo.**_

_**I've had deep hidden feelings for Kagome, Kikyo.I'm sorry. -Inuyasha.**_

_**I know...but...I love you. -Kikyo.**_

_**I don't know what I can tell you Kikyo. -Inuyasha.**_

_**Tell me you love me. -Kikyo.**_

_**I...I can't Kikyo. -Inuyasha.**_

_**So it all was just a lie? -Kikyo.**_

_**No...I would've gone out with you if I hadn't REALLY loved you,Kikyo.Part of me still does, but...Kagome. -Inuyasha.**_

_**Tell me!You basically just did!Aren't you sick of her complaining about her family!?They died years ago!I'm sick of it!Kagome this, Kagome that! -Kikyo.**_

_**I am.I'll have to admit.Her mother just died.She has a daughter.We went to see her today.She's so small. -Inuyasha.**_

_**Surprise.I knew she was fooling around. -Kikyo.**_

_**No, she w.was raped. -Inuyasha.**_

_**Oh so know you care more about her!I've been raped many of times by my father!You NEVER took it as serious! -Kikyo.**_

_**Kikyo!I did take it serious!I got arrested for you, Kikyo! -Inuyasha.**_

_**I gave everything to you, Inuyasha.My first kiss,my secrets,my promises,and my body! -Kikyo**_

_**I realize that.You're making it hard now. -Inuyasha.**_

_**Hard to what? -Kikyo**_

_**Love Kagome. -Inuyasha.**_

_**Her father never beat her!Her mother never hit her!Both my parents died as well!I got pregnant, but had a miscarriage!You hate me...don't you.Just for hateing her!Little Miss.Perfect.I never even got a promise ring. -Kikyo.**_

_**Just stop it, Kikyo!I love you!There are you happy!I love you! -Inuyasha.**_

_**I'm not happy if you're not. -Kikyo.**_

_**I already told you...I love you. -Inuyasha.**_

_**I love you too. -Kikyo.**_

Kagome felt hot fresh tears slip down her cheek. She threw the cell phone into the wall createing a dent in the wall. She grabbed Inuyasha's pocket knife from the floor. Kagome rested the blade amoung her skin. She felt anger rise, and tears blur her vision.

She slit her arm many times, then dropped the knife. Sango, and Rin ran in.

Sango yelled, "Oh my god!Kagome!You're bleeding!Did you do this!It'll get infected!"

Kagome grabbed the tyneol pills, and poured the whole bottle into her hand. Everyone ran in. When she was about to throw the whole thing in her mouth. Rin jumped on her, and made her drop them all. Kagome glared up at Rin with cold, cold eyes.

"I've never seen you look so horribly pale, Kagome.Why are you doing this!?"asked Rin; tears falling on her cold cheeks.

Sesshomaru eased Rin off of Kagome. Every saw the blood.

"What the hell, Kagome!?"yelled Inuyasha.

Kudo yelled, "Have you gone mad!?"

Kagome stood up, and took the promise ring off. She let it fall to the floor. Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha. More tears falling.

"Ka...Kagome?Please don't do this."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered coldly, "Go, Inuyasha.I...I don't want to cause you...or anyone anymore pain.I...I want to die.I-

"Stop it, Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha; grabbed her before she could pick up the blade.

Kagome looked up at him, "You loved Kikyo so much...why did you have to lie to me?"

His face softened. Pain flashed in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me, Kagome.Don't.I... I told her I loved her...but...she knows...I'll never love her as much as I love you."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, "I can't believe that." She laughed bitterly. "Besides...iwe all don't want it to be about Miss.Perfect, now can we?"

"Kagome!Stop talking like that!"yelled Inuyasha shakking her.

Kagome's flashed silver then hazel, "My neko side is very upset.I don't want to hurt you, Inuyasha.I don't want to ruin your future.Kami knows...I love you, but you don't love me."

"Yes, I do!I got arrested for Kikyo, but I'll die for you, Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha.

For the first time, tears ran down Inuyasha Takahashi's face. She looked up at him shocked. Everyone's eyes widened. Inuyasha's eyes were a bit red.

Inuyasha's voice lowered, "I love you more than life itself.Don't leave me...or I promise you...I'll die a horrible death.I kill myself Kagome!Do you hear me!"

He shook the starled girl. Her eyes relaxed as more tears fell. Kagome put her unbloody hand on her cheek.

"You care that much?Then why did you say all those things?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "You didn't read the rest of it.I told Kikyo...no matter what.Even if I had a bit of love to her.I'd love you even more.More then life.I'd do anything...I hadn't done for her...fo you.My promises were sealed."

Everyone relaxed, and rolled there eyes. They left the room already knew what was coming next.

"Did you mean it?"asked Kagome; with tears.

Inuyasha leaned in, "I meant it."

He turned, and picked up the ring from the floor. Inuyasha slipped it on her finger, and captured her lips. Kagome let tears fall, and kissed him back. The kiss heated with passion, and he managed to let out,

"Let me prove my love to you, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome back onto the bed. He took the blood sheets off, and got on top of her, and captured her lips. Kagome kissed him back. It heated. He kissed down her neck.

Kagome's claws sharpened, as he sunk his sharp fangs into her neck. Her back arched, and she squeaked in shock. Her claws ripped his shirt, and his skin. He captured her lips, and groaned. Inuyasha unbuttoned her shirt, and kiss down her neck.

She kissed his neck, and soon bit into his neck. Inuyasha growled deeply. (you get the point...imagine what happens next.You're lucky I gave that much.)

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Seeing Her For The First Time

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claim Circumnavigated Chapter 10"Seeing Her For The First Time"

Kagome ran her hand threw Inuyasha's silky silver hair. His eyes finally opened, he smirked at her, then yawned. Inuyasha looked into her brilliant hazel eyes. He saw something hesitant about them.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"asked Inuyasha; kissing her on the forehead.

Kagome smiled, "Akane...she probably has your features now.I want to see her."

"Alright, then let's go.I'm sure she's still in the hospital."smirked Inuyasha sitting up.

Kagome smiled, "Okay."

"Race you to the shower?"smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled. They both ran into the bathroom, same speed.

_**An Hour Later**_

They walked up to the front desk. Kagome saw Kagura, and Kaguya asleep in the waiting room.

"Kaguya?"asked Kagome; walking up to her.

Kaguya jumped awake, "Oh...it's you, Kagome.I'm glad you came.She won't be out until midnight, today."

"Can we see her, or not?"asked Inuyasha.

Kaguya looked at them both, "You're both mates now, ne?"

"Hai."smiled Kagome.

Kagura mummbled; waking up, "She look's like you both equal."

"Is she alright?"asked Inuyasha; a bit worried.

Kaguya sighed, "We told her about you, Kagome.She knows Inuyasha from the last vist.She still won't talk."

"I know.Which room is sh-

Inuyasha cut Kagome off, "I take on."

She nodded, and followed him. They went up to the 4th floor, and came up to room 49. Kagome began to shiver a bit.

"I change my mind, Inuyasha.I'm not ready."whispered Kagome; turning to walk away.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand; and made her look at him, "No, you've walked this far.You're ready, Kagome.I'm here with you.She's 5-years old.She was really excited to know you when Kaguya told her.So come on?"

"Okay."she nodded; squeezing his hand as they walked in.

A 5-year old girl with long silver hair, and hazel eyes looked at them. Inuyasha's hold on her hand loosened; as Akane got a huge smile, and reached for him. Inuyasha walked toward her, and gave her a head. She looked into Kagome's eyes, and smiled then waved. She blinked back tears, and waved back.

Inuyasha pulled away, and sat by Akane, "Akane...this is your...mother.Kagome."

She looked at Kagome with confused eyes. Kagome walked over, and sat beside her.

"I know that look.You want too know why I was never there?"asked Kagome.

She nodded slowly.

Kagome looked down at her hand, "I'm not sure I can tell you now, but when you get older.I'll tell you the truth."

Akane smiled, and nodded. She hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged her back. She relaxed, and closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She soon pulled away.

A nurse walked in. She was a bit shocked to see people in the room, but relaxed when she saw Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the nurse, and she looked back at her.

"Who are you, if I may ask?"asked the nurse.

Kagome looked into the nurses; mocking eyes, and glared, "I'm Akane's, mother."

"Oh, really.Where have you been for 5-years?"she asked crossing her arms.

Inuyasha growled, "Knock it off, Misaki."

"You know her?"asked Kagome.

Misaki ran her hand threw her long blonde hair, and glared with luring blue eyes, "Yes, but first I'm the one that noticed Hakudoshi was beating her."

"Your point?Do you think you should earn a gold metal?"asked Kagome; bitterly.

Misaki asked, "She has silver hair.What on earth happened?"

"Like I told you before.She's my daughter.Me, and Inuyasha are mates.Do the math."frowned Kagome.

Misaki smirked, "You don't remeber me do you?I guess after your father's death...you just cracked?"

"You're Kikyo's cousin."whispered Kagome; remebering her face clearly. "You use to have burnette hair.Changing you body like you cousin?"

Misaki glared, "I'm nothing like her."

"Oh, that's a lie."glared Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "Look, both of you knock it off."

Akane squeezed her mother's arm lightly, and Kagome relaxed. Misaki's glare never changed.

"Can we take Misaki home earlier?"asked Kagome.

Misaki snorted, "No."

"Why not?"asked Inuyasha; started to get real annoyed.

Misaki relaxed at his face, witch made Kagome growl, "We're trying to get her to talk.She's not even eating."

"Maybe it's because you don't know what you're doing, or she doesn't like you all trying to force her to do all of this.At once!"hissed Kagome.

Misaki asked, "You can do better?"

"Yes, I can."smiled Kagome.

Misaki smirked, "Then get her to talk."

"Misaki..-

Kagome cut Inuyasha off by asking Akane a question, "Akane... does it hurt to talk?"

Akane nodded, and Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Well, problem solved, Misaki.That's why she won't talk or eat.Her thorat must be bothering her."sighed Kagome; shaking her head at Misaki.

Misaki snarled, "Why you-

"We'll do some test's to test ye theory."came a old womans voice.

In walk an old woman, with a black patch over her eye.

Misaki stood straight, "Kaede."

"Yes, I've heard the hold thing, Misaki.No need denying, ne?"asked Kaede; with nonmockery eyes.

Misaki frowned, "Hai."

"Ok, Akane...I want to take to the test room...to get ye voice back.Think ye'll be alright to leave ye mom, and dad for a bit?"asked Kaede.

Akane nodded, and slid off the bed. She took Kaede's hand, and they left. They room went quiet.

Misaki asked, "I've heard Hakudoshi is ou to kill you."

"Why should you care?"asked Kagome.

Misaki rolled her eyes, "My sister, Kira, was killed by him you know."

"I didn't know."whispered Kagome; feeling a bit guilty.

Misaki smiled bitterly, "That was a couple of years ago.Now I'm taking care of her son.Life's cruel.Heard about your mother."

"She isn't my mom."whispered Kagome; glaring at the floor.

Misaki gasped, "What?"

"She isn't my mother.My mom abandoned me, and my fathe after I was born."explained Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She wasn't phased, but he knew. Deep down, she was hurting.

Misaki shrugged, "I knew it.She looked nothing like you.So...Souta's not your blood brother."

"He's my half brother.Whatever...just forget it."shrugged Kagome.

Misaki glared, "You think you can escape every pain you go threw?"

"Quit it Misaki.Just go."glared Inuyasha.

Misaki asked, "A shame you're mated to someone like her."

Kagome's clenched fist, unclenched. She relaxed. Misaki flipped her hair, and walked out.

"Don't listen to what she said, Kagome."sighed Inuyasha; kissing her forehead.

Kagome smiled, "I'm not.I have something she doesn't."

She looked up at him with admiring hazel eyes. Inuyasha smirked, and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back. Inuyasha's cell began to ring, and he groaned, and pulled away. He grabbed his cell, and answered,

"Hello?"

Rin's sobbing voice came, "Hakudoshi attacked the house.Miroku, and Sesshomaru were shot!Inuyasha...me and Sango are stuck in the house!I don't know what to do!"

"What!?I'll be right there!Lock all the doors, and windows.I'll be there before you know it!"growled Inuyasha; hanging up.

Kagome asked, "Hakudoshi did what!?We-

"No, it's to dangerous, Kagome.Stay here with Akane, Kagura, and Kaguya.I'll be back when it's time for Akane to leave."whispered Inuyasha; standing.

Kagome began to tear up, "Inuyasha, please don't leave me here."

"Kagome.You'll be fine.I don't want you to get hurt, Kagome.You'll be safe here."whispered Inuyasha, capturing her lips before she could protest.

Kagome whimpered, but kissed him back. He pulled away, and looked into her tear filled eyes.

Kagome half whispered/half sobbed, "Please be safe."

"I will."smikred Inuyasha.

He walked out the door. Kagome sobbed into her hand. Kaguya, and Kagura walked in.

Kaguya smiled, "It'll be alright, Kagome.Hikaru,Kagura's husband,and my fiancee Kuro.Their going with Inuyasha.He isn't alone."

"Plus...the police are with them.Hakudoshi will be caught for sure."smiled Kagura; her bottom lip trambling.

Kagome asked, "What's the matter, Kagura?"

"I'm just worried about, Hikaru is all."smiled Kagura; wiping tears that escaped.

The room fell silent. Akane ran into the room.

Akane smiled, "My voice is back!"

"Oh my gosh!Kaede, how'd you do it?"asked Kagome; picking Akane up.

Kaede smiled, "Nothing a batch of herbs couldn't handle."

"Where's Dad, Momme?"asked Akane.

Kagome smiled, "He went to take care of something.He'll be back soon."

"Okay."smiled Akane laying in Kagome's lap.

Silence, and uneasiness filled the room.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! NEXT CHAPPY THE LAST CHAPPY!NO SEQUELS!!! **_


	11. The Last Time Of Affection

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Claim Circumnavigated Chapter 11"The Last Time Of Affection"

Inuyasha, Hikaru, and Kuro were hidden down in the bushes. A few cars were in front of the house. Inuyasha glared as he saw Hakudoshi with a frown on his face. Something obviously, pissed him off. They snuck into the back yard.

Hikaru knocked the password, and it unlocked. Rin opened the door. They walked in. Inuyasha closed the door, and relocked it. Sesshomaru was bandaged, and up, and walking, but Miroku was bandaged, and unconcious.

Inuyasha clenched his fist, "I'll kill the basturd."

"Sango was going to do it for you.How did she know where the guns were?"asked Sesshomaru; to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know.Sango?"

"Inu Taisho showed me.It wasn't planned,but he was showing me that tool, and I happened to see the guns.So what."grumbled Sango; sniffing a bit as though she'd been crying, which she was.

Hikaru sighed, "This is beside the point.We can't hide in here forever.I'm positive Hakudoshi is planning something.Within an hour, the police will be here.Maybe even sooner."

"If they don't get Hakudoshi...I will.The basturds going down!"yelled Sango.

Rin held back a laughed, "Sango please.What are you going to do?Throw very object you see?"

"If it's useful, yes."grumbled Sango.

Kuro laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous.How this one guy...can cause so much trouble."

"Well, he has.He killed Kagome's parents, raped her, abused Akane, raped, AND killed other innocent women.If you'd like more ask your 'finacee'"hissed Sango.

Rin touched Sango's shoulder, "Calm down, Sango.I wonder where Kagome got so violent from."

"Haha, realy funny.You're the one, who went around teapeing people's house, ringing doorbell's and running, destroying their mailbox, what else?"asked Sango; crossing her arms.

Rin looked at the shocked faces, "What?I got all of that from you!"

"Oh!You're a liar!"hissed Sango; walking out the room.

Rin followed. There was wheel's squealing outside the house. They heard shooting, and yells of the police. They all ran to the window. To see Hakudoshi getting into his car, to leave.

Inuyasha growled, "Oh no you don't!"

Inuyasha ran out the door, and forced Hakudoshi's door open. Hakudoshi got out, and sighed,

"Another annoyance, you are?"asked Hakudoshi as the shooting stopped.

Inuyasha growled, "You raped Kagome!Then you took Akane away from her, and beat her later on!?You're a sick basturd!"

"Oh, I am.I agree with, very.I enjoyed, Kagome.She was the only, out of all the girls, with a great body."smirked Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha's eyes went blood red, "You basturd!"

Inuyasha charged toward Hakudoshi with sharp claws.

_**At The Hospital, Pass Midnight**_

"I can't take it anymore!I'm going to find Inuyasha!"yelled Kagome.

Kaede yelled, "Kagome, ye shouldn't!"

"I don't care!He can be hurt!I have a bad feeling right now!"yelled Kagome; with tears in her eyes.

Akane began to cry, "Don't leave me here, Momme!"

Shooting sound off in the hospital. Kagome picked Akane up, and hid on the other side of the bed.

"Quick lock t-

Someone bursted in before they could do so, "I don't think so!"

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Tears began to fall. She didn't want to come face to face toward him. Hakudoshi smirked down at Kagome, and Akane. Akane began to wail in fear.

_**At The House**_

Inuyasha groaned on the ground. Sesshomaru knelt down toward his brother, and pulled the bulet out. Inuyasha growled in pain.

Sango yelled, "He's at the hospital, Inuyasha!We have to hurry!"

"What!Ka...Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru helped him to his feet. Anger surged threw Sesshomaru. He'd been shot, and his brother was shot. There was no way in hell...he was going to let that busturd harm Kagome nor Akane. They raced to the hospital.

_**At The Hospital**_

A few people had beem shot, and killed. Blood was everywhere. Misaki was hiding behind the desk.

"Misaki!"yelled Inuyasha.

Misaki shivered; violently, "He's in the room now.He's been in there for a few mintues."

They all, even Misaki, went to the 4th floor. The door was locked.

"Damn it!Hakudoshi, open this door!Now!"growled Inuyasha.

Over 10, policemen were in the hall.

Akane screamed, "Daddy!"

"Shut up!"snarled Hakudoshi from the otherside. "Why should I open the door."

Inuyasha's eyes went red, "When I get my hands on you...you're so DEAD!"

"Oh really?"laughed Hakudoshi.

Kagura yelled, "You can't stay in here forever!"

"We're not...all I have to do is this..."the door opened.

Kagome's back was to Hakudoshi, and a gun was to her head. She was crying, but queitly. Akane was clenched onto Kagura's leg, and sobbing.

Inuyasha whispered, "Don't Hakudoshi!"

"Step back, or she'll be joining her father in hell!"growled Hakudoshi.

Kagome hissed, "He's not in hell."

"Shut up.I didn't tell you to speak.Like I told you...if you say a word...Akane will be dead.This time...I'll make sure to aim right."snarled Hakudoshi. "Akane!Come here!"

Akane walked over, and stood beside Kagome.

Kagome sobbed, "Please don't hurt her, Hakudoshi."

"She reminds me a lot of you when you were 5."smirked Hakudoshi.

Kagome sobbed, "You basturd."

Hakudoshi grabbed Akane by the hair, and moved away from everyone. Akane whimpered. Inuyasha growled, but something made him smirk. A voice yelled,

"Kagome get Akane, and move!"

Kagome elbowed Hakudoshi. Knocking the breath out of him, and grabbed Akane. Kudo from behind shot Hakudoshi in the leg. He fell to the ground in pain. The policemen rushed in.

He was arrested, and sentenced to death for all the murders he had commited. Naraku, and the gangs had been sentenced to 10-years in jail. Kagome passed out.

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!!"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome shot up; panting.

"You're awake.Take it easy, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha; sitting up from where he laid.

Kagome asked, "What happened?Did I transform again.Oh crap.I'm gonna be sick."

"Here."whispered Inuyasha handing her some water.

Kagome took it, and took a few sips of the icy cold water. She sat it on the nightstand. Inuyasha looked paler than snow.

Kagome touch his cheek, "What's the matter, Inuyasha?You look sick."

"No, uh...I need to tell you something, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "What is it?Where's Akane!?"

"She's with Sesshomaru, and Rin."sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome relaxed, "Oh."

"What I was going to tell was...Kagome...you're...you're...pregnant."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Really?I'm so happy!"

She tackled Inuyasha with a hug.

_**Nine Months Later**_

Kagome kissed her sons forehead. His long silky raven/silver hair tickled her arm. Inuyasha, and Akane hovered over her shoulder. He kissed Kagome's forehead.

"He's so cute!"squealed the 5, and 6 month pregnant Sango, and Rin.

Kagome giggled. His name was Keneth Takahashi. Named after her father. Inuyasha had agreed to it. All was well, and there would no longer be grief, nor death threat. Though...Kikyo was still a problem. Nothing Kagome copuldn't handle. She smirked up at Inuyasha, and he kissed her on the lips.

_**THE END!!!!! NO SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!! NO COMPLAINTS!!!! BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
